


Turned On

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: The Handler - TV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Lily is confused about her conflicting emotions and physical feelings while working a complex and demanding role, Marcy gives her advice and offers her support and so on...I confess I don't remember this TV Show at all. However, here you go. Another obscure fandom and pairing etc. Probably written in 2007ish?
Relationships: Lily/Marcy





	Turned On

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Most TV Shows I like have a certain 'Je se sais quoi' I just don't know what it is... This is one of them and it is a shame it never went anywhere, it really did have that certain something!  
**SPOILERS:** The Wedding Party

**Turned On**

  
**By The Raven**

Lily turned away from the window that looked over the street in 'her' house...

'Her' fiance had just driven off and the weight of her deception was weighing heavily on the slight woman. She had been working this particular role for about a month and it was becoming so detailed and demanding, that Lily was losing track of what were her feelings and what were the feelings of her character.

A knock on the front door interrupted Lily's musings and after a brief hesitation, she asked through the solid wood.

"Who is it?" Her voice was steady, even though internally a battle raged unchecked.

"Your sister!" Came the immediate, if somewhat sardonic response.

Lily opened the door to reveal 'her' sister, a striking, exotically beautiful black woman and Lily's colleague, Marcy.

The two women made small talk about the house Lily was living in and what Marcy had been when she had lived in it, for 6 months, no less.

Realising that she had an empathic audience, a woman who could really relate to her feelings, Lily allowed her professional shell to crack ever so slightly and let the other woman see a little of her inner turmoil.

"... I know it's just a physical response..." Lily trailed off in her description of how the kisses she was sharing with 'her' boyfriend were causing her body to react and beg for satisfaction, a satisfaction she was not getting.

Wide brown eyes looked back at her, their depths as dark as a dense jungle and Lily found herself forgetting what she was in the process of saying as she lost herself in Marcy's frank and open appraisal. Her eyes shone with good humour, patient understanding, a hint of sadness and a look that Lily could not quite identify, at least not immediately...

A moment later, the look became crystal clear as Marcy leaned across the space that separated the two women and gently kissed Lily's lips.

The response in the smaller woman was instant and void of any higher thought. Lily rose from her seat and crossed the space between her and Marcy and straddled the older woman's lap before seizing her beautiful dark head and kissing Marcy full on the lips.

Her questing mouth was demanding, commanding, wanting...

Lily wanted satisfaction and she was going to get it and only a few heartbeats into the kiss Marcy responded, demanding, commanding and filled so much obvious want, that Lily could feel her wetness gather and seep past her boiling center.

Lily felt a moan bubble up from her chest and as it did Marcy wrapped strong hands under the smaller woman's buttocks and stood up, cradling Lily to herself.

The sensation was exhilarating and Lily could feel herself grind into the body that was holding her up, the taste of blood mingling into the kiss as all control was lost and the two women fell to the couch, unable to go slow, stop, unable to do anything except give into the feeling, immediately.

Nothing else mattered, not right now and as Lily felt Marcy's unimaginably sensual movements and questing mouth, Lily knew that she would savor this time she had with the other woman, where she was merely being and where all her feelings were real.

After a few more seconds, Lily ceased to be able to think at all as Marcy managed to peel away their clothing and Lily felt the older woman's naked skin against her own as they became one, yet remained themselves at the same time...

**The End**


End file.
